The Life I Loved
by Raiv
Summary: A one shot about Cloe and her pals.


The Life I Had Loved

The moon rose from behind a bunch of white clouds on a cold winter's night. The wind; steadily growing as the cold twirls around a girl sitting next to a tombstone where a banquet of flowers has been placed.

The girl sits at the foot of the grave and has long black hair with bright azure blue eyes, wearing a fur coat and a hat. Also has ripped jeans and black and pink fury snow boots. She is roughly 16 years of age and has suffered a great deal.

Behind her bright blues eyes is sadness and grief. She has experienced it for the past week and dose not know or care when it shall pass. She feels trapped and pain runs through her now cold hardened veins.

Normally she would be seen sitting in her room on her bed trying desperately to fall asleep instead of suffering. Sorrow filling her to the brink of tears with that she tries to brings herself to inexistence. Falling to a deep sleep that she hopes to never wake form.

This young woman is here, though, next to her dead friend's buried body in a graveyard of just the same amount of hope as she has. The snow has covered the tomb and its surrounding inhabitance. The flowers have been gently placed at the head of the grave and are now being covered with a new snow. The girl looks up. She sees the moon high in the sky; shining brightly. She can see small snow fall from the clouds that the moon has just broke through from.

The wind picks up so the snow glides across the night sky. As the wind does this it chills the girl. She raps her fur coat around her more. Her hat she tosses aside making the already fallen snow bare tiny skid markings from the hat. Her hair is how raping at her face as the wind is gets wilder.

Tucking her knees into her chest to warm up some more she only feels pain. The snow now catching on to her hair and clothes. Looking across the horizon for any life at all she spots nothing. Filling her more with doubt.

As sitting there staring at the tomb that reads:

Yasmin O'keith

1989-2005

'May your soul and body one day reunite"

The girls eyes filled with tears as she remembered a time they spent together with there other friends...

_They were getting ready for a big night; Prom. All of them were so ecstatic. They were going to there first and they knew that this one was going to be the best. It was there firs year in Styles high. All of the 'Bratz' where so glad to get into a new school with a no clothing rule. Wear what ever fashion they wanted to school with no restrictions._

_The group consisted of: Cloe (Angel); Jade (Kool Kat); Sasha (Bunny Boo); Yasmin (Pretty Princess); Roxxi (Spice); Phoebe (Sugar); Dana (Sugar Shoes); Meygan (Monkey); Nevra (Queen Bee); Fianna (Fragrance). There was also their rivals: Tess; Nona; Oriana; Valentina; Tiana; Kiana; Felicia; Kumi; May-Lin; Katia. The boys were not involved but three of them dated form one group and the other three for the other._

_So the Bratz where at Cloe's house to pick out their dresses the nigh before. Cloe had set out magazines to choose from and snack food. The first to arrive was Dana. Followed by Meygan, Sasha, Jade, Fianna, Phoebe, and Roxxi, Yasmin, and then Nevra. They set out there styling sleeping bags in a large circle, the coffee table was filled with goodies, and the girls were talking about the dance._

"_SO, I was thinking that we should go in style." Cloe said._

"_Well, duh Angel, how else would we go?" Sasha said. The rest laughed._

"_Oh, I want this!" Jade exclaimed. She showed the rest of the pack this grand orange dress._

"_Let me see." Fianna said as she grabbed the magazine. "Oh, I want this one." She had pointed at this short yellow dress._

"_Me like-y." Nevra said._

"_Oh, girls, I found my dream dress!" Cloe yelled._

"_That would look so hot on you." Meygan said._

_The girls had found there dresses. Cloe was going to wear this black short dress with black heels. Meygan was going to wear a pink fluffy dress with silver shoes. Roxxi was going to wear a black short dress and a pair of ripped jeans underneath. Phoebe picked a white ball gown with a crown. Yasmin wore a summer dress with flowers on it. Dana flaunted a halter with skirt of the color peach. Sasha was going to strut her stuff in a short mini skirt and a one sleeved present tee. Fianna picked a yellow dress with white shoes. Jade is going to stun people with the orange dress she picked. Lastly Nevra picked a pair of bellbottom jeans with a red skirt over it and a fancy black shirt with a blue tie. _

_As they got ready to got to sleep in there pajamas they popped in a movie. They talked for a wile 'till the movie was over. One by one they fell asleep in there rockin' sleeping bags._

_The next morning they woke up early to hit the mall. They walked a few blocks to the Fashion Mall. They got there and raced to the Formal Funk store._

_They found the dresses they picked out the night before and tried them on. Thank goodness all of them fit in the dresses they picked. One by one they paid for there dresses and left for the Smoothie Café. After sitting around for a while they left and went home._

_Cloe had a great idea. So when she got home, instead of waking to school as they normally did, she would have something they could arrive in style in. At 9 she got in to her dress and called the others telling them they would be in a kick butt car._

"_But Cloe we can drive yet." Jade said._

"_I know that. Just be out side of your houses at 9:30 and you'll see." Cloe hung up and raced to the car that would bring them to the school._

_Cloe stopped at each girls house and picked them up in a hummer limo. It fit all ten girls and there was still room. There was a TV and wine glasses with apple cider in them. It was extremely high class._

"_Cloe how much did this coast?" Phoebe asked._

"_Oh, my mom paid for it." Cloe said proudly._

"_It is kick butt." Jade said. They all agreed._

_As they rolled up to the front of Style High people all were wondering who was in that grand limo. It finally came to a stop and the girls came out one by one. They looked like fames people on the Red Carpet. _

_The other group that called them selves 'Starrz'. They had evil looks on there faces as the Bratz came into the gym. They were in there 'little' group looking over at them and whispering._

"_Look at there faces." Sasha said. All of them laughed._

"_Can you see Cade and where?" Yasmin ask the group._

"_I think he's over there." Roxxi points to the group of guys near the refreshments table._

"_Cade!" Phoebe yells as she rushed over to him._

"_Fine Sugar, just leave us here." Yasmin joked._

"_Oh aren't they cute together?" Cloe said._

"_If you mean by cute as in I'll throw up, then yeah." Roxxi said._

"_Oh your just jealous." Sasha said._

"_Hum." Roxxi pouted and walked to the table to get a drink._

"_So Look what the cat dragged in." A voice form behind them said._

"_You know, Tess, you should try not to say things behind peoples back its bad karma." Cloe said tuning around._

"_Oh, it wouldn't be any fun that way." Tess's twin Nona said._

"_You should have re-thought that dress No-One it makes you look fat." Jade said._

"_Hum." Nona pouted angrily. _

"_You should talk Jake." Tiana said._

"_Ah, I am really hurt by that, but you should look in a mirror I think you the only guy here." Jade spat._

"_Oh you are going to pay for that!" Tiana said storming away._

"_Well this was fun but we have to be going bye Brats." Tess said._

"_Yeah." Oriana said and they all walked away._

"_HA, who are they kidding." Cloe said._

"_There closets." Roxxi said coming back with her drink. The girls laughed._

_A slow song played. It was 'True' by Ryan Cabrera. Phoebe and Cade were dancing. soon after Bryce asked Dana to dance followed by Nevra asking Eitan to dance. Cloe and the rest of them got drinks and watched some of the Starrz being asked by some of the other Boyz to dance._

_The song changed and all of the girls danced the night away. They had a blast and Dana finally got kissed by Bryce. And to the Starrz dismay Tess and Koby broke up. This was Yasmin's chance._

"_Um, Koby. Can I ask you a question?" Yasmin asked 10 minutes after he and Tess broke up._

"_Yeah, sure, what is it?" Koby said sounding surprisingly happy._

"_Um, would you like to dance?" She asked nervously._

"_I'd love to." Koby took her hand and walked on the dance floor._

_The song that was playing was 'How Does It Feel' by Avril Lavigne. Koby pulled Yasmin close and she rested her head on his shoulder. Tess looked positively angry. All the Bratz sighed._

"_I want a relationship like that." Cloe said._

"_Yeah." The rest said._

The girls mind came back to present time. The snow was still light and the wind was still whistling at her ears. Her long black hair still wiping at her face. Her blue eyes even hardened her more.

She all of a sudden stood up. She looked around and saw yet again nothing. The moon hid behind a bunch of clouds darkening the night. She walked down the line of other graves and spotted someone else she knew.

She knelt down to the second grave and placed one picture. The picture was of the girl and a boy. They were holding hands and sitting on the beach. The boy had shot blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl looked different as well instead of her now black hair she had golden blonde hair.

The person that had taken the photo was Yasmin. They were all friends especially after he dumped Kumi. Yasmin was happy for both of them. And the girl was really happy.

A single tear streamed down the girls face. It hit the picture with a small pat that no one could hear. It hit the boys face and the girl kept walking.

She past a tree that was covered in snow and many other poor people that have died.


End file.
